Sink or Swim
by thehoundsfox
Summary: Roxas and Sora transfer to a boarding school where Sora and Roxas battle over Riku's friendship while Axel lurkes close behind watching, waiting. things are going to cross the line, love, compitition and sanity SXR RXR AXR SXK & more


All these years came down to this and all the two boys could do is stand there, next to each other frozen with fear. Sora's hair floated just above Roxas blond cowlick swoop and his fists tightened as Roxas's let go. footsteps trailled away as the two boys watched him leave with his scorn and bitter father. The two despratley wanted this moment; the moment where one would sink, and the other would swim. It was anyone's game at this point, but as it seemed Roxas began to run after the silver haired teen and Sora was drowning fast. Thoughts flickered to Sora as he glanced at his brave brother comming closer to Riku.

**V**

It had all began thanks to his brother Roxas. One thing had lead to another which eventually, led him standing in front of these two doors holding hands with his mother. She, significantly shorter than him, patted the boy's chestnut hair seeming to comfert herself instead of the boy. "Everything is going to be okay, Sora"

Sora was fine. He couldnt be chipper. The hospital doors opened and Sora steped in the room with his mother, who was greeted by a doctor and they left the room.

Sora, now alone, kicked the hospital bed Roxas was slumbering in. Roxas fluttered his eyes open. "uhhhhgg where am I?" he lazley looked to his left and right and starred at his hands gripping the white hospital bed's sheet. the blond eyes widened and looked in disbelief to Sora "Is this heaven?"

"No Roxas this is not heaven!!" Sora threw his arms up in the air and paced to the end of the medical bed. Sora, eyebrows slanted, lips frowned angerly, turned his head to Roxas, his spikey hair following. "Remember what you did oh, I don't know three hours ago? You know the fight you got with with Mr. Littlebear, our elderly teacher!"

Roxas paused and then grinned. "Dayummm that Littlebear!" Sora frumped to the floor and pouted. Roxas, lifting his body, saw his brother on the floor. "Aww come on Sora, its not that bad!"

Sora crossed his arms over his chest while their mother entered the room along side doctor Auron. "My poor baby!!" Ms. Osment cried and ran to Roxas.

Roxas flinched and desperately turned to Sora. "Okay, maybe it is bad!"

Their mother squeezed Roxas tightly. It reminded Sora and Roxas both of the movie lion king when the golden cub, Simba, was under the loving clutch of his mother. The two shivered. "I'm so glad my little Roxas is okay!" she purred. '_don't. lick. me.'_ Roxas thought.

"Mom! watch the forehead". He pried out of the unbreakable grasp of his mom.

Their mom let go and analyzed the blond's temple. "Stitches...and a black eye too! What am i going to do with you Roxas?!"

"Yeah," Roxas patted the 'dust' from his shoulder, "that Mr. Littlebear was a grizzly!"

The doctor walked in to the room glancing at his chart. "Well Roxas, you are free to go. Make sure to, even if it itches, not to scratch your forehead."

Ms Osment shifted from the patient's bed to Auron Sanjuro and let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you so much Doctor Sanjuro."

The doctor closed his eyes and clutched the medical chart to his chest. He dramaticly placed a hand out to prevent Ms. Osment's words from reaching him. "Please! Saving people is my life. Now go!"

The family, confused, turned to one another unsure what to do. Roxas climbed out of his hospital bed and stared at the clad patient gown he was wearing. "Um..Doctor, how do i get my clothes back?"

**V**

Sora walked through the halls of Sunrise academy, knowing that today will be the last day he will walk to this school. his best friend Pence, a short heavy-set kid, walked along side Sora, rubbing his eyes and then grabbing the two straps on his backpack.

"So, what going to happen since Roxas beat up Mr. Littlebear?" his round face leaning in closer to Sora's much taller body.

"We have to go switch to some boarding school" Sora moped. As the boys walked through the busy halls a teen collided into Sora's shoulder, and unphased continued walking down the hall. Pence, the poet, frowned at the teen and tried to keep up with Sora's walking.

"Yeah, I'm really going to miss this school."

Sora's head sunk while Pence's jaw dropped. "Are you kidding me?! This school is full of bastard covered bastards with bastard filling! Everyone here are senseless narcotic jerks! You can't even walk down this hallway without being walked over or spat on!"

Sora laughed at Pence's remark. "I think your over reacting, umm excuse me," a girl and a boy stood in front of Sora's brown locker. The boy looked over at Sora and spoke. "What?" he spat.

"Your standing right in front of my locker." Sora timidly responded. Sora and Pence watched as the couple sneered and walked away from them."What I'm trying to say is that I'm really going to miss all of our friends"

Sora opened his bland locker grabbing the books from the bottom shelf. _'what friends?'_ Pence said to himself. Trying not to show his devastation, Pence managed to spit out. "Yeah Sora, things aren't going to be the same with out you."

**V**

Sora walked in to his english class, sitting down at a table with three girls and two boys. They lounged at the table, turning their bodies to the chatty blond, Rikku, that sat in the middle. Sora leaned into the group sitting. "Hey guys" Sora put his elbows on the table, "whats up?"

Ignoring him, The group of people positioned further away from Sora and resumed their conversation. Sora cleared his throat. "Hey Yuna-"

"Oh, hey hun" She scoffed and looked away from Sora.

Feeling uncomfertable he looked over and looked to Rikku to blend in with the table. They continued to chatter about their weekend fun, while Sora sunk his head to the counter and closed his eyes.

A small hand tapped Sora's shoulder lightly. "hi Sora"

Sora swirled around and saw her neighbor, Namine. She was a blond blue eyed beauty . Namine clutched her scetch book tightly against her white dress. "Hey Namine"

She walked and sat at a different table. Sora closed his eyes and stooped to his original place. When the table grew silent, Sora lifted his head "Guys! I gotta tell you something!"

Sora eyed the table around him. at the table, Sepheroth sat next to Pain. Pain Sat next to Rikku and right beside Rikku sat Sefier and Yuna._ 'Man, I'm going to miss the S club.'_ Sora thought to himself. Pain, the gothic girl with short black hair glared at Sora. "Spit it out!"

Sora Shifted uneasily. "Well, I'm switching schools. Its my last day today, and well i just wanted to say that I am really going to miss you guys."

"awww we are going to miss you too Roxas!" Rikku smiled sweetly.

Sora frowned. "Uhh, I'm Sora"

Rikku tilted her head to the side, dumbfounded. "What?! Are you serious? hah for all this time i thought you were Roxas whoops!" she giggled. Sora sat down devastated.

After third hour, Sora skipped school and went home. Before leaving, Sora walked into Pence and Namine's art class. Pence was found scratching his head in front of a large painting canvas with Namine, who was giving him advice on what to paint. Pence glanced at the door. "Sora? What are you doing here?"

Sora grinned a toothy smile, and cradled his hands behind his head. "Just wanted to say goodbye to my two best friends in the world" '_but roxas is my truely best friend.. hah thell never know'_ Sora thought to himself momentarily

Pence and Namine laughed and they both wrapped their hands around Sora's slender body. Namine nuzzled her face into Sora's shoulder. Sora moved his arms so it surrounded Pence and Namine. "I'm going to miss you guys the most"

Determined, she lifted her head from his shoulder and locked her glistening eyes with his. "Don't worry Sora! Me and Pence will visit you all the time!"

Sora let go of pence and Namine. They looked around in the art room to see the reactions on the classmates faces. Hayner, a greasy hair waxed kid, mouthed 'lair' to Namine and Pence. "Shut up Hayner" Pence yelled.

"I should be leaving, bye guys, bye Hayner"

Hayner threw his paint brush to the ground and dramaticly yelled to Sora as he walked out the door. "WAIT!"

Sora peeked his head into the classroom. Hayner fell on his knees and shoved a hand out to Sora as the group behind him laughed. "Promise me you'll call" he whimpered with sarcasm and nodding his head.

"Bastard covered bastards" Pence said to himself.

**V**

Roxas and Sora hurried into the house. Loud music blared from its windows and outside of it, there was trash and a line up of cars. It was one of Roxas's friends party who went to the school Roxas and Sora were tranfering to. Roxas had decided to make Sora wear all black while Roxas wore all white to help his friends rememeber the diference between the two. apon entering the house, Roxas bolt from Sora leaving him alone.

Sora looked in the crowd. there were a lot of people there. Red cups were in every hand, and Sora caught eye of the red head girl who coordinated with her red cup.

"Kairi?" Sora walked through the mobs of people. The red head noticed Sora approaching and her mouth opened. "SORA?!" She cried.

Sora opened his arms and squealed to Kairi. "CAMP BUDDY!" Kairi ran to Sora and linked arms. A year ago, they both attended summer camp for a week. During that time, it could be said Sora and Kairi had a fling that ended with heart break when they went their separate ways. Kairi let go and inspected Sora. "Wow Sora, you've gotten a lot taller, but your hair is still spikey as ever" She giggled.

Sora looked up at his hair and laughed. "Look at you! You look so different than last year." Sora frowned. '_that didn't come out right'_

"Thanks Sora." Kairi glanced to her friends "I'm going to go get more to drink, but find me later and we'll talk 'kay?" Sora watched Kairi's slender figure move back into the crowd. her once short bright red hair, was now longer and more brown since the time they spent at camp. She wore a pink short floral dress with flip-flops, that replaced the dorkish shoes she wore while they were at camp.

He looked down at his pair of red converse that replaced his huge yellow clown shoes. '_I guess I've handsomed up since that day too.'_

_---- _

Wearing all white, although good looking, can get dirty quicker than black. Roxas shook his fist. _'damn you Sora!'_.

On his white shirt with his soccer team logo, a pinkish red stain covered his chest from someone spilling their red wine on him. Roxas looked at the stain and slurred to the crowd. "My cup is bleeding!" He threw his cup to the ground causing the beer inside it to spill on the carpet. He nudged the person next to him. "Hey hey Riku! want me to get you another cup?"

He nodded. Riku brought the cup to his lips. He downed the rest of the full cup and then threw it to the ground. His face was emotionless, and his eyes were glassy. Underneath his wooly silver hair, his cheeks flustered red. "Not so tough now Axel" he bellowed. "Just finished number eight!"

Axel sat at a table surrounding three girl. They all listened attentivly as Axel told some of his dashing stories of he and his friends and of course, pranks. He excused him self for a moment and turned to riku. grabbing the empty cup from the table he winked at the girls. they smiled escaping a few giggles. Axel faced Riku who was now staggering "Oh no Riku," he said sacasticly pretending as though he was reading from a script,"I just drank another and I am now going to drink another."

The group of friends around them laughed. Kairi frowned and grabbed Riku by the arm. "Thats enough you guys! Riku, Axel isn't drinking anything, hes the driver remember?"

"Lies!" Axel cried. He brought an empty glass to his lips and pretended to drink it. "Thats ten!" The crowd laughed, as Kairi glared at Axel. Riku stayed collected while Roxas hurried back with the drinks.

Axel pouted. "But he's in a 'happy drunk' mood!!" he used his fingers to create bunny ears as his said this "and besides, this is great! I think I might be winning!" Axel winked.

Grabbing Riku by the arm, Kairi dragged him away from Axel and his friends. "no!! trust me i can do this!!" Riku whined.

**V**

The music blared loudly. Sora watched Kairi as she dragged some silver haired boy across the dance floor.The silver haired boy was long and lanky, but still was muscular. He wore a pair of sweat pants and a red-stained white shirt, and still managed to look attractive. He sighed and drank more of his soda. A person next to him tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey haven't seen you around lately. Names Tidus." He placed his hand out.

Sora shook it. "I'm Sora." He looked over and saw Riku. "whats that guys deal?"

Tidus looked over his shoulder at Riku. "Oh that guy. He is a sex god. Every girl he _touches, _sleeps with him."

Sora's eyes widened. _'oh no Kairi!' _

Sora ran dramaticly to Kairi dodging any person or thing in his way. "Kairi!! dooonntt!!"

He jumped in front of the two, running into Riku's arm that was about to touch Kairi and then fell to the floor clumsy. _'I've been hit!'_

He got up and panicked. He stood in front of kairi, protecting her from Riku's godly touch. Riku, unable to comprehend what happened, blinked. Sora turned to Kairi "I saved you, and he's going to take a part of my self that can never be given again!" Sora wept.

Kairi turned her head to the side as Sora wailed and rubbed where Riku had touched him. She looked over to Tidus who had grinned sheepishly before hollering over to Sora.

Tidus yelled over to Sora "Only girls Sora! unless..." Tidus looked at the cealing for inspiration, paused, then smiled going back to his buisness.

_'Thank god'_ Sora thought. He then looked up at Riku in the eyes. "Get your hands off of Kairi!"

Riku shrugged lightly "okay"

Kairi frowned as Riku stumbled away from the two. Sora saisfied turned to kairi but noticed Kairi was gone, running through the crowds to catch the boy who just left.

"wait Riku!! Don't leave!"

"R-Riku?" Sora's voice shook with disbelif, "that was Riku??"

_any sugestions? paring ideas? anything you want to happen? just let me know : ) _


End file.
